The present invention relates generally to the field of tray table assemblies associated with passenger seats, and more particularly, to a tray table configured to slide along a rail adjacent a seat and move between a stowed vertical orientation alongside a seatback and a deployed horizontal position forward of the seatback.
Tray tables are associated with most every type and class of aircraft seat to provide a passenger with a flat, horizontal tabletop for working, dining, etc. Tray tables are typically configured to move between a stowed position when not in use, such as during taxi, takeoff and landing, and a deployed position for use during flight. In coach class seating, tray tables are often attached to the back of a forward seat and pivot downward to horizontal for use by a passenger in the next row. In seating arrangements in which there are no forward seats, tray tables commonly stow within a vertical pocket alongside the seat, and thus require complex hinge assemblies and armatures to lift, pivot and rotate the tabletop into place over the passenger's lap.
In either of the aforementioned seating arrangements, conventional tray tables are typically required to be stowed to permit ingress/egress from the seat. Stowing the tray table requires changing the horizontal orientation of the tabletop, which requires the passenger to remove their articles beforehand. This is particularly inconvenient when the passenger intends on only briefly getting up, for example, to use the lavatory, or when the tabletop is supporting food and beverages that are difficult to store elsewhere. Tray tables that store alongside the seat within a vertical pocket are also disadvantageous in that a storage compartment adds complexity and weight, and consumes valuable floor and seat space.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tray table configured to move when deployed to permit egress without having to be stowed, as well as a tray table that stows within space not presently utilized for another purpose. Such a tray table would enhance passenger comfort and convenience and maximize the use of limited space in the aircraft cabin.